Thomas Cisco
Thomas Cisco is the protagonist of Masked Rider Complete. To save his mother from a terminal disease, he signs up for the Grand Tournament to acquire the Precious. Personality Thomas is the kind of person you need to get to know. He's a relatively quiet person whose natural charisma and listening skills lead him into many, many social situations. Once he becomes your friend, he'll remain your friend through anything. This accepting attitude and Thomas's intense loyalty enable him to make friends very easily, even usually apathetic ones such as Orphenoch. On the other hand, he can be somewhat impetuous at times; and can occasionally be stubborn, especially when trying to forgive someone. He's also a picky eater. Kamen Rider Omega Upon inserting the Omega Core into the Omega Driver, Thomas can transform into Kamen Rider Omega. After transforming into Omega, Thomas sees an increase in all of his attributes; as a mixture of superhuman enhancements and an arsenal from the Omega Suit protect the user from many threats. Up-close, Omega can use the Sigma Saber, a weapon designed with quick, rapid strikes in mind. From afar, the Gamma Gun can snipe at distant targets. Omega's visor and helmet-antennae are seemingly designed around enable X-Ray vision in dark places. This makes Kamen Rider Omega a deadly foe to battle at night. In terms of power ranking compared to the other Kamen Riders competing in the Tournament, Omega stands completely in the middle; and as such, is the most flexible Rider. - Accelerator= Accelerator Mode Accelerator Mode is Omega's trump card for quite awhile. Accelerator Mode is activated when Thomas inserts the Dash Core into the Omega Driver. This pumps Thomas's body chock-full of energy from the Omega Driver; enabling Omega to run just short of the speed of sound for 30 or 60 seconds. When utilizing the Sigma Saber, Omega can overwhelm his opponent with many attacks at once. As a consequence, the form requires extensive energy to use; and will more often than not tire Thomas out to the point where he has to remove his Rider Suit. As time goes by and Thomas becomes a stronger fighter, this limitation becomes less severe. In the Final Episode, Thomas manages to pull the form off five times consecutively. - Enlightenment Mode= Enlightenment Mode Upon inserting the Camaraderie Core into the Omega Driver, Omega engages his ultimate form: Enlightenment Mode. This mode pushes Omega's abilities to their peak. Omega's Sigma Saber is replaced with the Lambda Launcher. The Launcher is a multi-purpose weapon that contained the Omega Core. By pressing buttons on the Core, Omega can convert the blaster into a miniature handgun and a sword whenever he wishes. The most unique function of this mode is Omega's ability to fly. Upon transforming, Omega can press a button on the Core that will enable the Flight Variation; allowing Omega to attack from the air. This also allows Omega to use the Crimson Smash finishing move. }} Trivia * N/A Category:Masked Rider Complete Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Riders